Relationship Drama
by Warblerette1125
Summary: Sam and Rachel hook up after finding out about Finn and Quinn. Quinn starts to hate Finn and meets a certain Blonde Warbler. But, there will be more challenging relationships. Don't like don't read. Rated M for language and actions.
1. Faberry?

**Hey, my second story. Please R&R.**

** XxSamchelxX XxSamchelxX  
><strong>

**Quinn's POV**

"Quinn, you hurt me, what you did can never be undone!" Sam yelled at me, angry of course I screwed up. "You cheated on me!"

"I know I'm so, so sorry, Sam, please forgive me! I didn't mean to do it, I thought I loved, Finn, but I didn't and h-he cheated on Rachel and she couldn't care less she still snuggles up with him in Glee. She forgave him."

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW" Those were the last words he spoke to me before storming out. I can't blame him for hating me, but, Finn said he told Rachel and she didn't care. I took out my phone and texted Finn quickly

**From: QuinnyPoo**

**To: FinnyBear**

**Meet me in the Auditorium NOW! **

**From: FinnyBear**

**To: QuinnyPoo**

**Sur b rght thr**

**From: QuinnyPoo**

**To: FinnyBear **

**And please improve your grammer before you get here.**

** XxSamchelxX XxSamchelxX**

"Sup, Quinnypoo!" Finn said that worry free. He didn't know, that I knew, what he thought only he knew. "Hello, Finn." I said flatly. "Whoa, Quinn you okay, you sound mad at me for something. Did I do something wrong?" Yeah, you did something wrong, you FUCKING lied to me! "SHUT UP!" I yelled at him "Okay…" He mumbled. "I know you didn't tell Rachel." He looked guilty. "Of course I told Rachel, why wouldn't I have told Rachel?"

"Because, you don't want her to leave you!" I was angry, REALLY angry. "Ok, so I didn't tell Rachel, what's the big deal?" He seemed confused. But I knew he wasn't confused he knew all too well what he did wrong. "Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that you lied to me!" I yelled at him.**  
><strong>

"Rachel's hot, that's the only reason I like her" Finn, said, I however, though I would never admit it, like Rachel, she's nice, if annoying sometimes, definitely someone you could trust and open up to! "Finn, do NOT do this to Rachel."I practically yelled at him. "Why not, you don't care about her."I was angry he just told a lie and he knew it was a lie. "You just lied, and you know you lied, you are the only person I've ever told that I don't mind Rachel. Goodbye, Finn" After that I went to find Rachel and talk to her. And I found her in the choir room.

**Rachel's POV**

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" I told her a little bit too happily, because I'd never admit this to ANYONE but I kinda liked her. "I hate him…" She mumbled but I couldn't really understand most of the rest of what she said but there was "that jackass", somewhere in it. "Rachel, I need to tell you something and I'm extremely sorry, that Finnocence didn't tell you himself…" But before she could finish I cut her off. "Finn!" I ran up and hugged him as tightly as I could. "Woah, Quinn, what are you doing here?" He sounded a little guilty but I disregarded it.

"Finn, whether you like it or not, I'm telling her, the truth." I was definitely confused now. "Quinn, please don't tell her. Not even a peep of what I said earlier or I will hurt you, Fabray." I was scared for Quinn's sake. "Rachel, Finn's cheating on you, with me!" I was hurt, a single tear rolled down my cheek, when I realized he was about to hit Quinn, so I slapped him as hard as I could before he could hurt Quinn " FUCKING ASSHOLE! Quinn, come with me." I pulled Quinn out of the room and took her to my car. I drove her home, cause Finn was her ride and no way was I letting him near her.

**Quinn's POV**

Most of the ride home was silent. I was the one to break the silence. "I'm really sorry, Rachel." I really needed her forgiveness. She was the only person who had really ever willingly been nice to me. "It's fine, Quinn, I'm not mad." She said that as if I had done nothing. "But you slapped Finn, and I was just as much a part of it as him." I said confused. "I only slapped him so he wouldn't hit you. And your ride was Finn and no way was I letting him near you." She said, obviously pleased with her decisions. "Thank you, Rachel." I really, was thankful, maybe the two of us could be friends."Quinn?" She questioned, seeming a bit sad. "Yeah, Rach?" I answered gently. "Do you think we could ever be friends?" Oh, thank God. Rachel, of course we can be friends."Of course, we can be friends, Rach. Part of the reason I told you about Finn and I, is because I was pissed at Finn. The other part was because I wasn't gonna let him keep that from you, and end up hurting you even more as a result."

"Thanks, Quinn, that really makes me feel better."

**Will's POV**

Finally, the end of the day, I'm gonna go see Emma, I haven't really seen her since I found out she was dating Carl. I walked into her Office. I didn't know what to say. She had her hair done in half-up half-down ponytail. "Hey, Will" She said in her normal, cheerful, beautiful voice. "Hey, Emma" I walked over next to her and sat gently on her desk beside her. "So, what are you doing here, Will, I thought you'd be on your way home by now."

"Yeah, I would but-" I was cut off by her lips on mine, "Carl, dumped me."

"Who would dump a beautiful girl like you?"

"Carl…" She said glumly. "Look, at me, Emma." I lifted her chin up with two of my fingers. "I would never dump you, Emma. I love you. And nothing can change that." I kissed her again. "He was gonna give me a ride today and then dumped me for… You don't wanna know." I was a little curious I wanted to know who the FUCK could be better than the beautiful redhead standing in front of me. "Who did he dump you for?" I asked straightforward "Holly Holliday, apparently they're in love. Could you give me a ride, please?" She asked me, I was pissed at Carl he broke Emma's heart. But, Holly and Carl were perfect for each other. "Sure, let's go.

** XxSamchelxX XxSamchelxX**

**There will be Samchel soon. I don't know when but here are the pairings: Will/Emma, Sam/Rachel, Quinn/Jeff, Finn/OC, OC/OC, Mike/Tina, Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Artie. Will post any new pairings**** with new chapters.**_  
><em>


	2. The Samchel Begins

**Sorry for not updating for so long, I've just been busy with Ballet/Lyrical and helping some family friends! And you don't have to read the lyrics but I'm making Rent one of Rachel's favorite Movie/Plays so you'll be seeing a lot of Rent. Please, R&R. And this story used to be The Legacy of Samchel but I realized there are gonna be a whole bunch of other confusing, dramatized relationships. So, it's now called Relationship Drama.**

…

_**Last time on Relationship Drama**_

"Carl dumped me."

I realized he was about to hit Quinn…

"Of course we can be friends, Rach. Part of the reason I told you about Finn and I, is because I was pissed at Finn. The other part was because I wasn't gonna let him keep that from you, and end up hurting you even more as a result."

I however, though I would never admit it, like Rachel_ …_

"I would never dump you."

…

**Sam's POV**

_I can't believe Quinn, would do that to me. Oh, great. Here's a text from her._

**From: Quinn**

**To: Sam**

**Come, to Rachel's house now. Please?**

**To: Quinn**

**From: Sam**

**Is SHE gonna be there?**

**From: Quinn**

**To: Sam**

**Yeah, she just found out about Finn and I.**

**To: Quinn**

**From: Sam**

**And **_**YOU'RE **_**comforting her. No way. I'm OMW**

_So, I'm on my way to Rachel Berry's house, to comfort her. When I need comforting, too. Everybody just expects me to pull through and be fine, but I'm hurt. Oh, What You Own from Rent, one of my favorite songs. It'll be nice to sing along._

"Don't breathe too deep  
>Don't think all day<br>Dive into work  
>Drive the other way<br>That drip of hurt  
>That pint of shame<br>Goes away  
>Just play the game<p>

You're living in America  
>At the end of the millenium<p>

You're living in America  
>Leave your conscience at the tone<p>

And when you're living in America  
>At the end of the millenium<br>You're what you own

The filmmaker cannot see

And the songwriter cannot hear

Yet I see Mimi everywhere

Angel's voice is in my ear

Just tighten those shoulders

Just clench your jaw til you frown

Just don't let go

Or you may drown

You're living in America  
>At the end of the millenium<br>You're living in America  
>Where it's like the twilight zone<p>

And when you're living in America  
>At the end of the millenium<br>You're what you own

So I own not a notion  
>I escape an ape content<br>I don't own emotion- I rent

What was it about that night

What was it about that night

Connection- In an isolatiing age

For once the shadows gave way to light

For once I didn't disengage

Angel- I hear you- I hear it  
>I see it- I see it my film!<p>

Mimi-I see you- I hear it-  
>I hear it-<br>I hear it my song

Alexi-Mark  
>Call me a hypocrite<br>I need to finish my  
>Own film<br>I quit!

Dying in America  
>At the end of the millenium<br>We're dying in America  
>To come into our own<p>

And when you're dying in America  
>At the end of the millenium<br>You're not alone

I'm not alone  
>I'm not alone"<p>

A lot of people would be surprised just because I've seen that movie but I love it. Ok, I'll turn the radio off now. Oh, look I'm here. So I unbuckled and went up to the door. Should I knock? Yeah, I should knock. *knock knock knock* "Come, in!" I hear Quinn, yell. I opened the door to see, Rachel, lying on the couch crying.

"Hey, Sam." Wow, she seems really sad.

"Hey, Rach, you okay?" I asked honestly concerned for her. _Because, well __I kinda have a crush on her, when I'm with her I don't feel like I did with Quinn. I feel my stomach tieing in knots and I get tongue-tied__._

"Did You Know?"

"_Huh?"_

"Did you know about the two of them?"

"Not until, S-Santana, told me."

"When was that?"

"Y-Yesterday."

"Shit!"

"Q-Q-Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I promised my Mom, I'd be home by Five and it's four-fifty."

"You can go home, Quinn."

"Sam, can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"Sure, Quinn."

Ok, so I'm on my way to Rachel Berry's hallway to talk with my ex-girlfriend. _Man, this is a weird day. _I mean Quinn comforting Rachel. It's almost impossible, yet it's happening.

"Listen, Sam, take care of Rachel and make sure she doesn't completely break down."

"I thought she already had completely broke down."

"No, Sam. She is fragile and it's my _entire_ fault. So, comfort her. Please?"

"Sure. Now you better get home. I've met your Mom."

"Ok, remember, take care of her."

"Bye, Quinn." She walked off down the hall. I walked back into Rachel's living room finally taking in my surroundings, a purple leather couch, with black pillows on it. Several paintings on the wall I couldn't tell exactly what they were of, one of them looked like a mix of a unicorn and a squirrel. Then there was the black leather couch with a purple pillow on it. And then there was the crying Rachel Berry on the Black couch.

"Hey, do you want something to drink?"

"Could you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure, Rach, no problem."

I went off to go get the cup of water, and man her kitchen is fancy. There's a black tile table with a Chandelier hanging above it. And **MORE **paintings. _Ok, just get the water, Sam._ I got the water, and walked back into her living room.

"Hey, wanna learn some stuff about me?" I asked, getting an idea of how to cheer her up

"Sure, Sam."

"Mind, if I use this guitar?"

"I don't mind."

"I'm, I'm good at wasting time  
>I think lyrics need to rhyme<br>And you're not asking  
>But I'm trying to grow a mustache" I sang, and she laughed and tried to look at my upper lip.<p>

"I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please  
>And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla<br>Otherwise it smells like feet to me" It does smell like feet.  
>"And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail<br>And I love it when you say my name" I mean every last bit of it…

"If you wanna know  
>Here it goes<br>Gonna tell you this  
>The part of me that shows if you're close<br>Gonna let you see everything" I sang, really fast, partially forgetting the reason I was here.  
>"But remember that you asked for it<br>I'll try to do my best to impress  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
>My heart, well you asked for it, for your perusing?<br>At times confusing, slightly amusing  
>Introducing me" <em>I wish I could be like this around her all the time.<em>

"Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
>Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to<br>La la la la  
>La la la la la la la la, da" <em>Just, a bunch of noises<em>

"I never trust a dog to watch my food  
>And I like to use the word "dude" <em>Yep.<em>

"As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
>And I've never really been into cars<br>I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
>And checks with lots of zeros on 'em<br>I love the sound of violins  
>And making someone smile" <em>Violins...<em>

"If you wanna know  
>Here it goes<br>Gonna tell you this  
>The part of me that shows if you're close<br>Gonna let you see everything  
>But remember that you asked for it<br>I'll try to do my best to impress  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
>My heart, well you asked for it, for your perusing?<br>At times confusing, possibly amusing  
>Introducing me"<p>

"Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
>So be careful when you ask next time"<p>

"So if you wanna know  
>Here it goes<br>Gonna tell you this  
>The part of me that shows if you're close<br>Gonna let you see everything  
>But remember that you asked for it<br>I'll try to do my best to impress  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
>My heart, well you asked for it, for your perusing?<br>At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
>Introducing me" Yep, I never properly introduced myself to Rachel at all.<p>

"Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
>Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to<br>Doo doo doo doo

Introducing me. So what'd you think?"

"Amazing!"

"Thanks." I was smiling like crazy.

"So, Rach, wanna watch a movie?" I grinned.

"Sure, my movies are in that cabinet, right there." She pointed to the cabinet right underneath her FLATSCREEN!

"Kay." I went over to the cabinet she had pointed at and _Oh… My… God… she has Rent!_

"Hey, you have, Rent!"

"Yeah, that's like my all time favorite movie, you would probably like it!"

"I've seen it before and I don't like it."

"Oh, okay."

"I _**LOVE **_it!"

"Ooh, let's watch it!" Rachel said excitement clear in her voice as she clapped her hands together

2 Hours Later

"Best... Movie… Ever…"

"Oh, yeah."

…

We were looking at each other, just staring, and both of our heads started moving forwards until our lips met. Rachel Berry, was kissing me Sam Evans.


	3. Trapped In The Closet

**Last Time on Relationship Drama**

"You can go home, Quinn."

It's almost impossible, yet it's happening.

"Hey, wanna learn some stuff about me?"

Rachel Berry was kissing me Sam Evans.

…

As I pulled away she looked almost guilty "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She whispered quietly, she seemed to be waiting for a reply and instead of replying I pulled our lips together again.

…

**Quinn's POV**

_So I may have lied about having to go home, but I saw the way that Sam has been looking at Rachel since he found out about Finn and I, so I decided 'Leave them alone and let them bond.. That'll help them!' _

_So anyways, I'm going to talk to Kurt at Dalton, maybe he can comfort Rachel with the help of that new friend of his, Blaine was it?_

I walked up to where the Warblers practiced and knocked on the door, _They'll be practicing, right?_ and a blonde haired boy answered the door as the little bit of music from inside stopped.

"Hello, who are you?" The blonde haired boy asked

"Oh, I-I'm Quinn. I'm here to see-" She started but got cut off as Kurt ran up with a yell of 'QUINN!' and hugged her tightly

"Kurt." She finished smiling and hugging Kurt back

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? How are things back at McKinley? How many idiotic things has Finn done?" Kurt asked in a hurry

"Oh, that's kinda what I came here to talk about. Can we talk in private?" Quinn asked as her smile turned into a slight frown and she got released from the hug

"S-Sure." Kurt said confusion evident in his face and voice "Excuse me guys."

Kurt and Quinn walked out into the hall and Kurt found a small bench in the hall for them to sit on

"So what'd you wanna talk about in private?" Kurt asked and Quinn went into a full explanation of _everything_

...

"So, Finn cheated on Rachel, You cheated on Sam. Sam and Rachel are bonding right now, Finn almost hit you. You and Rachel are friends now." Kurt said recounting almost everything that Quinn had just said "I am gonna have a serious talk with that boy this weekend."

"Yeah.. How about you talk to him about abuse? Cause that almost hurt."

"I'll talk to him when I go home this weekend,"

"You two almost done?" The blonde haired boy popped his head in for a second to check

"We're done," Quinn said patting Kurt's shoulder a little bit and standing up

"Yeah, what'd I miss in practice, Jeff?" Kurt asked the blonde boy, Jeff, as he too stood up _Jeff.. I like that name_

"Not much, we didn't really wanna continue without you. Well, _Blaine_ didn't want us to continue without you." Jeff said rolling his eyes

"Aww that's sweet." Quinn said looking over at Kurt smiling

"They totally like each other. But neither will admit it," Jeff said chuckling slightly to himself

"Okay, Okay. I like Blaine. He doesn't like me." Kurt stated trying to hide a small smile that was forming at the edge of his mouth

"Why ya smiling, Kurt?" Jeff asked with the edge of a tease in his voice

"Because.. Of this!" Kurt said pushing the other two in the nearest closet and locking it from the outside

"Kurt! You mischevious little.." Jeff trailed mumbling a string of cussing under his breath

"Kurt! Please, please, please, please let me out? I don't even know him!"

**...**

**So yeah, Kurt knows everything now! And Quinn and Jeff are *Sings* Trapped in the clooseet! GAH! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, I've had a bunch of other ideas floating around my head! So, tell me what you think?\**

**XOXO, Peace, Niff and Queff, Mickey :D **


End file.
